Laughing Coffin
by lecrivaindujour
Summary: Dans une situation de crise où même la nature est contre lui, l'être humain a pour lui-même son propre principal ennemi.
1. Chapitre 1

_Préface_

 _Bonjour. Bon, pour commencer, le premier arc de l'anime Sword Art Online (sans parler des suivants) est pour moi une grosse déception. Alors il est bon, loin de moi l'idée de dire le contraire, mais aurait pu être vraiment VRAIMENT beaucoup mieux. L'un des points pas développés de la série animée est la guilde "Laughing Coffin". D'où elle vient? Comment est-elle apparue? Pourquoi elle existe? On ne sait pas. Cette fanfiction située entre les épisodes 1 et 2 de la série aura pour but de vous donner un aperçu de la première rencontre entre Kirito et cette guilde. Elle reste dans le canon de la série, mais peut-être pas du roman, étant donné que je n'ai pas encore lu ce dernier. En tout cas il s'agit d'une fiction déjà entièrement écrite, d'environ 25 pages Word et dix chapitres, et j'espère vraiment qu'elle vous plaira. Bonne lecture!_

I

Le premier palier du gigantesque château volant de l'Aincrad, sans être le plus grand du lieu, couvrait facilement une vingtaine de kilomètres de diamètre. Une vingtaine de villages de taille moyenne s'y trouvaient. Ils ne possédaient pas de noms particuliers, mais les joueurs prisonniers dans Sword Art Online tendaient à leur donner des numéros en fonction de leur éloignement par rapport à la tentaculaire Ville du Départ. Cinq était donc un patelin de petite taille, contenant une dizaine d'habitations dont la moitié était vide, attendant sagement que quelqu'un les achète. Les chaumières les plus centrales étaient des maisons à colombages, possédant deux à trois étages, le rez-de-chaussée étant réservé à un commerce. Une fois par semaine, le dimanche, un marché avait lieu. Les paysans des fermes environnantes venaient présenter et vendre leur production : viande, pain, produits laitiers ou encore végétaux. Mais surtout, chaque marché était accompagné de plusieurs nouvelles quêtes. Et cela n'était pas encore passé aux oreilles de tout-le-monde, ce qui en créait pour Kirito un moyen facile d'obtenir son minimum hebdomadaire. Les besognes de ces gens étaient généralement assez aisées, mais l'une d'entre elles était généralement assez longue pour l'occuper plusieurs jours durant. Et offrait une récompense à la hauteur de l'effort enduré. De plus, ces quêtes étaient parfaitement à la portée d'un joueur solitaire tel que lui, là où une partie des quêtes pouvait nécessiter l'aide d'un groupe.

Kirito, de son vrai nom Kazuto Kirigaya, était un jeune japonais de quatorze ans fan d'ordinateurs. Il avait été, trois mois durant, bêta-testeur du jeu, ce qui lui offrait un avantage certain sur les autres joueurs solitaires. Piégé en même temps que les dix mille autres premiers joueurs de Sword Art Online, s'étant promis de revenir sain et sauf, il avait jugé utile de ne pas se lier à un groupe qui risquait de le ralentir dans les étapes initiales du jeu. Il réfléchirait peut-être à cela lorsque lui, ainsi qu'une large majorité de joueurs, auraient atteint un niveau décent. Dans l'Aincrad, il était épéiste. Il était habillé d'une tunique bleue surplombée d'un plastron en métal. Son épée était attachée dans son dos par une ceinture de cuir. Son pantalon en tissu noir était soutenu par une autre ceinture. Ses mains portaient des gants sans doigts. Ses cheveux bruns retombaient en mèches rebelles sur son front et pouvaient parfois cacher ses yeux. A l'arrière, ils cachaient sa nuque. Il avait une peau claire et le teint pâle. Ses yeux étaient noirs.

Arrivant au milieu de la grand place du village Cinq, il porta son attention sur une jeune fille, blonde aux yeux blues, aux cheveux couverts par un longs chapeau de paille, portant une toge claire et chaussée de sabots. Elle qui les jours précédents avait parue heureuse et semblant pouvoir tout affronter armée de son seul sourire, affichait désormais un regard mélancolique. C'était le genre de détail signalant une perturbation dans sa « vie », et qui indiquait qu'elle pouvait potentiellement proposer une quête. Dans un soucis de réalisme, aucun curseur n'indiquait ces événements, ajoutant une difficulté supplémentaires. Les joueurs les moins aguerris se contentaient généralement d'aborder les gens au hasard, mais Kirito, fort de son expérience passée, savait repérer les détails qui comptaient, et cela lui faisait gagner du temps. C'est comme cela qu'il avait rapidement pu atteindre le niveau 5, pendant que, il l'avait vu, la plupart des joueurs étaient encore au troisième. Il se dirigea vers elle s'approcha à la distance nécessaire et l'interpella. L'intéressée se retourna immédiatement.

-Oh ! Un combattant ! Peut-être que vous pourrez m'aider…

Elle se renfrogna encore un peu plus.

-Mon père est souffrant… En temps normal, il m'accompagne toujours pour la vente en journée, pendant que mes frères sont aux champs… Mais il est atteint d'un mal qui est en train de le ronger de l'intérieur… Le médecin du village m'a parlé d'un remède, néanmoins ce dernier ne peut pas aller chercher les ingrédients lui-même, car les environs de notre hameau ne sont pas sûrs… Pourriez-vous nous apporter le soutien de votre arme ?

Kirito eut un léger sourire. Jeu mortel ou pas, les personnages non-joueurs étaient toujours semblables. Il se demanda s'il était capable d'oublier qu'il pouvait mourir à tout moment. Il répondit simplement.

-Oui.

De fausses larmes perlèrent sur les joues de la jeune femme.

-M… Merci infiniment ! Si vous pouvez allez voir le médecin… Il se trouve dans la maison que l'on voit là-bas, en haut de la colline ! Répondit-elle en indiquant de son index virtuel une bâtisse en pierre quelque peu à l'écart du village.

Attendant à peine la fin du discours, il partit en courant dans la direction qui lui avait été donnée. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour atteindre ce qui aurait pu être la plus ancienne maison de cette zone. Elle était assez troublante, car elle semblait tenir dans un équilibre fragile, comme si le moindre faux mouvement pouvait la faire s'écrouler. Poussant une sommaire porte en planches de bois qui ne couvrait pas totalement l'entrée, Kirito pénétra dans la demeure du praticien. Ce dernier, car cela ne pouvait être que lui, était tranquillement assis sur sa chaise. Il était vêtu d'un manteau noir bordé de quelques lignes bleu foncé, portait une légère barbe et des cheveux châtain en bataille. Sur ce même manteau était visible un symbole. Un visage au souris mauvais, sur un fond d'hexagone noir, ajouté à une main de squelette. Dans la pénombre de cette pièce à peine éclairée par la lumière extérieure, Kirito ne vit pas le sourire de l'homme. Et il n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver lorsqu'il lui planta sa lame dans le bras.

La douleur n'existait pas dans Sword Art Online, ce qui ne l'empêcha pas d'émettre un cri de panique lorsque le poignard ressortit de sa peau, y laissant une marque rouge. Se relevant expressément, il put détailler celui qui lui faisait face. Ce dernier, qui avait probablement occis le médecin dans l'intervalle, rendant cette quête inutile, avait un visage d'adolescent aux cheveux bruns, mais un sourire très long et très pointu déformait son visage, qui ressemblait presque à celui d'un démon. S'élançant, il courut vers Kirito en tendant son arme. Mais l'épéiste fut plus prompt à réagir et para de son épée. Un violent échange de fers commença, chacun parant le coup de l'autre. Kirito nota alors qu'il était en avantage, car son adversaire possédait une alfange de petite taille, et donc moins évoluée que son estoc, qui avait déjà pris plusieurs décimètres depuis sa première apparition dans ce monde. L'ennemi avait vu, en infligeant des dégâts à un de ses semblables, son curseur passer à une couleur orange, qui dévoilerait sa perfidie au grand jour s'il apparaissait de nouveau à d'autres joueurs. L'épéiste repéra alors une faille dans la garde de son ennemi. Ses jambes étaient plutôt agiles, mais une partie de son bassin n'était pas protégée. Profitant de l'occasion, il lui donna un violent coup de genoux qui le fit se plier en deux. Il intercepta la lame qui fondait sur lui avant de tenter une balayette, que Kirito évita en sautant à pieds joints. Le joueur orange utilisa ce minuscule répit pour bondir vers l'arrière. Se réceptionnant maladroitement, il tomba à la renverse et percuta de plus fouet une table en bois. Un couteau à bout pointu posé dessus termina sa course dans sa jambe, lui retirant une petite partie de ses points de vie. Retirant l'ustensile de son rocher de chair, il commença à se relever avant de voire une fourchette arriver à quelques centimètres de son visage puis perforer son globe oculaire. Une fissure rouge apparut en couvrant son œil, faisant encore une fois descendre sa barre de santé, dont la couleur vira du vert au jaune. Il entendit le grincement d'une porte et leva les yeux pour voir que celle de la maison était toujours fermée. Serrant les dents, l'agresseur regarda autour de lui mais ne vit rien. Sa proie avait profité du défaut de vision créé pour s'éclipser. Et soudain, il éclata de rire.

Ça n'avait rien du rire innocent, il s'agissait plutôt d'un rire dangereux, meurtrier.

-C'est vraiment trop drôle !

Il tourna sur lui-même, balayant la pièce du regard. Deux fenêtres, une table en miettes, un bureau couvert de sang, une armoire à la porte entrouverte… Il orienta ses pas vers ladite penderie. Ses pieds nus faisaient craquer le parquet dans un grincement sinistre. Une petite lueur fut alors visible à travers les portes usagées du meuble, juste avant qu'elles ne volent en éclats. Écartant un débris de son bras, l'assassin se prit soudain un puissant coup de coude. Kirito lui écrasa la figure de son pied avant de l'envoyer valser contre le mur d'en face. Ses points de vie pouvaient se compter sur les doigts d'une main, désormais. Marchant calmement jusqu'au vaincu, l'épéiste lui adressa la parole :

-Barre-toi maintenant… S'il-te-plaît…

En dépit de son air décontracté, sa voix n'était pas sereine, ce qui n'échappa à l'assassin. Empoignant sa jambe, il le fit valser dans les airs. Retombant lourdement sur le sol, Kirito reçut son manteau sur la tête, l'empêchant de distinguer quoi que ce soit. Lorsqu'il s'en dégagea, ce fut pour voir le bandit courir en direction du village. Il voulut se lever pour partir à sa poursuite, mais se prit les pieds dans la veste sombre et se vautra piteusement sur le sol. Il n'avait bien entendu pas mal, mais il était encore sous le choc. Ce joueur avait prévu son arrivée et lui avait tendu un piège. Il avait été suivi et n'avait pas été assez prudent. Cet individu perturbateur se trouvait probablement sur sa piste depuis le début des hostilités. Il se souvenait effectivement qu'il avait aperçu une tête étrange, mais n'y avait pas prêté attention à ce moment-là, accaparé qu'il était sur les mots prononcés quelques secondes avant par Kayaba. Jetant un œil à sa barre de vie, il fut soulagé de voir qu'elle était encore à ses deux tiers. S'il ne combattait pas pendant quelques temps, elle remonterait naturellement. Contrairement au fuyard, qui pouvait succomber à tout moment sous les coups du moindre mob furtif. Il resta une minute immobile pour réfléchir à la situation. Il se souvenait des ingrédients nécessaires à la fabrication de l'antidote qui devait guérir le père de la jeune marchande, et il y avait peu de chances qu'une quête aussi peu importante aie subie des modifications depuis la bêta. Il pouvait normalement, sans trop de problèmes, se charger de cette besogne. Mais il devait désormais redoubler de prudence.


	2. Chapitre 2

II

-J… Je… Merci infiniment !

De nouvelles larmes de pixels perlèrent sur les joues de la paysanne, et conclurent cette quête. Kirito ne pouvait chasser de son esprit ce player killer sournois. Il lui avait donné plus de peur que de mal, mais il était probable que d'autres individus dans son genre progressaient en ce moment même de la même façon. S'il avait jeté son dévolu sur un joueur lambda, il aurait probablement fait une victime. Mais il avait eu la maladresse d'avoir les yeux plus gros que le ventre. Ce qui l'intriguait le plus était ce symbole présent sur le manteau. La veste en question appartenait au médecin, mais ce... cercueil rieur avait été tracé de manière barbare, probablement avec un fusain ou du charbon de bois. Et il s'agissait certainement de l'emblème d'une guilde. Ce n'était pas forcément le cas, bien entendu, mais durant la version bêta, les joueurs qui voulaient signaler leur appartenance à un groupe usaient du même stratagème. Si tout cela s'avérait vrai, alors une bande de player killers organisée s'était formée au lancement du jeu. Mais avait-elle perduré maintenant que ce dernier était mortel ?

Pour l'heure, la nuit était bel et bien tombée, et il serait mieux de dormir sur place. Il s'éloigna de la fermière pour se diriger vers l'auberge du village. Elle était aisément repérable par son enseigne, « Le repos bienveillant » tracé en lettres rouges visibles de jour comme de nuit, mais aussi par ses nombreuses lampes, accrochées contre les murs et sous le toits, qui, dans le noir, éclairait une grande partie de la place. Passant le palier, ouvrant la porte, il vit qu'une dizaine de joueurs se désaltéraient déjà sur place. Il n'était définitivement pas le seul à avoir eu cette idée. Ce qui leur frappa le plus fut cette mine renfrognée arborée par presque tous. Il était probable que ces joueurs avaient eu le même comportement après l'annonce d'Akihiko Kayaba. C'était également ce qui arrivait lorsque l'on annonçait à un patient une maladie mortelle. Le déni, la colère, la déprime et l'acceptation. Après quelques jours passés ici, la majorité des personnes prisonnières étaient à présent dans la troisième phase. Il put voir, dans le fond de la salle, un homme de grande taille, à qui on donnait la trentaine, pleurer la tête dans les bras, incapable de contenir ses émotions.

Arrivant au comptoir, il demanda à ce qu'on lui serve l'alcool « local », dont le nom était « sirop du paradis ». Cette appellation avait désormais quelque chose d'ironique. Néanmoins les joueurs continuaient à lui donner le nom d'alcool, car les effets étaient semblables. A la consommation, il donnait immédiatement une sensation de bien-être et de détente. Mais contrairement à la réalité, on ne passait pas par une phase d'ébriété, ni par le sérieux mal de tête du lendemain de cuite. Il était par contre prohibé d'en abuser, d'une part par son prix, et d'autre part car il pouvait provoquer une légère perte de points de vie. Et si, dans un jeu-vidéo, c'était quelque chose d'acceptable, quand la mort était une menace réelle, on devenait bien plus précautionneux. S'apercevant du fait qu'il était affamé, il commanda également un sanglier rôti. Sur Sword Art Online, les repas ne faisaient qu'apaiser la faim, mais il s'agissait désormais de son unique façon de se sustenter. Il ne devait pas laisser un mal de ventre le déconcentrer durant un combat. Il n'avait dépensé qu'une cinquantaine de Cols, la monnaie du jeu, sur les mille cinq cent qu'il possédait. Ce n'était pas une grande perte.

Une question lui vint soudain à l'esprit. Qu'allait-il advenir de son corps réel ? Bien que le Nerve Gear bloquait les sensations, il ne rendait pas immortel. Si lui-même n'était pas nourri en conséquence, sa mort arriverait dans quelques jours. Néanmoins, sa sœur et sa mère n'étaient pas idiotes, et il serait probablement emmené à l'hôpital, branché sur des tubes apportant des liquides nutritifs, et plongé dans un état équivalent au coma jusqu'à ce qu'il sorte du jeu… ou qu'il meure. Il chassa cette idée de son esprit. Il s'interdisait de mourir. Il devait revenir à sa famille, sain et sauf. Il cessa de trop penser pour écouter les conversations alentour.

-Pas un monstre, non… J'ai bien reconnu un joueur, il avait le curseur vert au début.

Cette voix venait d'un homme, un adulte de grande taille, tout en muscles et en tendons, un véritable colosse qui possédait un lourd marteau en bois et en pierre. Il portait une armure allant du torse à la taille, et était couvert d'un large manteau de laine.

-Si des gens commencent à en tuer d'autres on va jamais s'en sortir… se lamenta une jeune fille aux cheveux bruns coiffés en chignon. Pourquoi on ne peut pas s'entraider…

-Tu sais, répliqua l'adulte, certains humains voient pas la différence entre le bien et le mal. Ils cherchent que leur profit et leur bien sans réfléchir aux conséquences que ça peut avoir, même sur leur propre situation… C'est triste mais c'est comme ça…

-Tu crois que ton assassin, là, est mèche avec notre gars ? demanda une soldate à l'armure complète en métal, qui serrait son épaisse veste de toile.

-Peut-être, enfin ça m'étonnerait, je penche plutôt pour des actes isolés…

-Je peux rejoindre votre discussion ?

Les cinq joueurs se retournèrent vers Kirito, qui afficha un air gêné. Reprenant rapidement sa contenance, il ajouta :

-Vos PK, est-ce qu'ils avaient une marque ressemblant à ça ?

Il montra le manteau de son agresseur, sur lequel était tracé le fameux cercueil surmonté d'un visage souriant et moqueur.

-O… Ouais… dit la soldate.

-Pareil, répondit le colosse.

-Alors ils sont sûrement de mèche avec le mien.

Il leur raconta alors son histoire, de son arrivée dans le village Cinq à son agression dans la cabane de feu le médecin. Il apprit également les noms des autres membres de cette table ronde. Le colosse se nommait Kyojin et la jeune brune Chowa. La soldate Sake était accompagnée de sa jumelle Sosa-kan. Pour finir, il y avait Diavel.

Chowa était une combattante au fleuret, à la peau mate, aux yeux noirs et aux cheveux bruns coiffés en chignon. Sa tunique jaune était uniquement couverte d'un plastron de cuir, lui permettant un déplacement léger et des attaques très rapides. Elle était assez jeune, moins de vingt ans, mais était aussi grande que Kirito, bien que son visage d'enfant donnait l'information sur son âge véritable. Kyojin était assez âgé, au moins quarante ans, et se targuait d'avoir été bûcheron dans le monde réel. Sa carrure imposante en témoignait. Sa tête était ronde aux cheveux roux, et il portait une moustache bien lustrée. Sake avait environ vingt-cinq ans elle possédait une épée accrochée à sa ceinture. Les carrés de peau non couverts par ses vêtements étaient clairs. Ses cheveux étaient également roux et son visage plein de tâches de rousseur. Ce même visage était sérieux, et ses yeux assez étroits. Elle était probablement myope dans la vraie vie, mais ici, ne portait pas de lunettes. Sosa-kan, en tant que vraie jumelle, lui ressemblait beaucoup, mais ses cheveux étaient plus longs, ses yeux plus ouverts, et son regard plus souriant. Elle maniait deux poignards, qui étaient dissimulés sous sa veste à capuche. Cette dernière était verte, du vert des feuilles ou des fougères, lui assurant un camouflage dans les forêts hostiles. Diavel se décrivait comme un stratège d'une vingtaine d'années. Il portait une large tunique bleue bordée de quelques rayures rouges, et le haut de son corps était protégé par plusieurs armatures en métal sur les bras, les épaules et le torse. Ses mains étaient couvertes par des gants blancs semblables à ceux de Kirito, à la couleur près. Son visage rectangulaire et déterminé arborait un sourire presque continu, et ses cheveux teints en bleu étaient écartés de façon à laisser son front dégarni.

-A six, ça devrait être pas mal de pouvoir enquêter en formant des groupes de deux à trois, déclara-t-il. Il suffirait de se déployer chacun dans un village différent pour interroger les gens. On n'aura qu'à se donner rendez-vous dans la Ville du Départ, ou même ici, comme vous voulez, pour échanger un peu tout ce qu'on aura trouvé sur ces… euh… Cercueils Souriants.

Ses comparses affichèrent un regard dubitatif. Ce plan était simple, mais personne n'y avait pensé pour autant. De plus, tout avait été déballé rapidement sur une voix et un air déterminé. Comme quoi, on pouvait persuader n'importe qui en y mettant le ton. Pour l'heure, Diavel montrait qu'au moins il n'avait pas déclaré son rôle juste pour mentir. Son idée fut acceptée à l'unanimité et des groupes se décidèrent. Kirito irait avec Kyojin, Diavel avec Chowa, et les deux jumelles resteraient ensemble. Le jeune épéiste se demande s'il n'était pas une perte de temps de mener ce genre d'enquête. Mais il ne pouvait pas abandonner complètement les autres joueurs. Comment était-il possible de progresser tranquillement, dans un monde déjà très dangereux, sachant que la menace pouvait aussi bien venir de monstres que d'autres joueurs, tapis dans l'ombre ? Et c'était également une menace pour les joueurs solitaires tels que lui, malgré l'avance qu'il avait accumulé. Sa survie pourrait donc dépendre de l'issue de l'investigation. Et sa promesse à sa famille également.

Au soir, Kirito, pour qui le sommeil ne venait pas, descendit dans la salle principale de l'auberge. A cette heure tardive, seules deux personnes s'y trouvait. L'épéiste n'eut pas de mal à reconnaître Chowa et Diavel, l'un reposant sa tête sur l'autre. Il nota que sur le doigt de la jeune fille se trouvait une bague d'alliance.

-Tu es sûr que c'est une bonne idée de les aider ? demanda-t-il.

-Ce serait déloyal de les lâcher maintenant… Avec tes déductions, on en aura vite fini.

-J'espère, oui…

-… Tu pleures ?

-Désolé… J'ai un peu… peur de mourir… dans ce jeu de…

Chowa prit son amant par les épaules et le mit bien en face de lui.

-Hey, Diavel. On va pas mourir.

Puis elle l'embrassa.

Marchant à tâtons pour ne pas se faire remarquer, quelque peu honteux d'avoir entendu une conversation privée, Kirito se dirigea rapidement vers la sortie. Il avait besoin de prendre l'air, ou tout simplement d'évacuer ses idées et ses pensées avec une bouffée de fraîcheur. A peine arrivé sur le palier, il nota la présence de Kyojin. Le colosse était assis sur le banc juste en dessous de la fenêtre. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à l'épéiste, puis dit en souriant :

-Ils sont mignons, hein ?

-Hein ? Je… Je vois pas… de quoi vous parlez, balbutia Kirito, dont les joues s'étaient empourprées.

Il expira très fort, regarda le bûcheron, et lui demanda :

-Vous… Vous avez quelqu'un dans le monde réel ?

-Plus depuis quelques années… Ma femme a été attrapée par un tueur en série qu'on appelle le cancer…

-Oh ! Je… Je suis désolé, s'excusa l'épéiste, sentant qu'il venait d'aborder un sujet pouvant faire remonter de lourds souvenirs. Malgré son air jovial, son vieux camarade avait traversé des épreuves qu'il ne connaîtrait peut-être pas.

-Pas de problème. Je m'en rappelle plutôt bien, maintenant… Kurisu était tout pour moi. Elle m'a transmis sa joie de vivre et m'a rendu heureuse.

-Vous n'avez pas eu d'enfants ?

-Si, deux. Mais ils sont maintenant assez grands, et je pense qu'ils peuvent se passer de leur vieux père, ahah… Et toi ? demanda-t-il soudain.

-Moi… ?

Kirito interrompit quelques secondes, et repensa à sa sœur. Ou du moins la cousine qu'il considérait comme telle. Il se remémora la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, indirectement par l'un des écrans du Colisée, lors de l'effrayante annonce d'Akihiko Kayaba. Il sourit. Et une larme perla au bas de son œil.

-Non...


	3. Chapitre 3

III

Les extrémités du premier niveau de l'Aincrad avaient quelque chose d'effrayant, car elles montraient aux joueurs qu'aucune issue n'était possible. Il s'agissait d'un muret stylisé par dessus lequel rien n'était visible hormis les nuages. Un village se trouvait très près de cette frontière, surnommé Dix. Il avait été découvert au bout de plusieurs jours, et très peu de joueurs s'y trouvaient. Mais les recherches du groupe d'enquête les avaient conduits ici. Si le rapport de Sake et Sosa-kan était fondé, alors un joueur reconnu pour le player killing s'y trouvait. Et ce joueur se nommait Tödlich. Ce nom était presque inconnu au Japon, néanmoins il s'était fait remarquer par des rumeurs selon lesquelles il était le seul européen du serveur. Paraissait-il qu'il s'était fait un nom sur des jeux d'équipe avant de plonger dans les MMORPG à l'avènement de la réalité augmentée, où il avait été connu pour n'avoir aucune hésitation à tuer d'autres joueurs.

Les six coéquipiers se trouvaient en face d'une auberge poussiéreuse, qui contrastait avec celle du village Cinq par sa pauvreté. La porte d'entrée était bancale, les murs de bois pâle, et de larges trous manquaient de fenêtres. Elle n'avait pas de nom, où alors ce dernier avait disparu. Le groupe mené par Diavel entra. Vingt individus se trouvaient à l'intérieur. Quatre d'entre eux étaient des personnages non-joueurs, le serveur au crâne chauve qui se trouvait derrière son comptoir fissuré par endroits, et trois « habitués » barbus, et visuellement âgés. L'un des joueurs était assis au fond de la salle, comme un rôdeur attendant qu'on lui donne une mission. Mais il ne semblait pas spécialement chercher à se cacher. Il portait un polo gris-clair, plutôt voyant. L'homme était pratiquement dénué de cheveux, et assez mal rasé. Il portait des lunettes rectangulaires qui semblaient tout droit sorties de la chambre d'un geek.

-Todlich ? demanda Diavel.

L'intéressé avala le morceau de viande qu'il était en train de machouiller, puis tourna son corps maigre dans la direction du groupe qui le dévisageait. Il sourit.

-Bonjour. C'est pour quoi ?

Son japonais était plutôt bon, mais il ne cachait pas son accent allemand. Kirito ouvrit son interface comme il était coutume de le faire dans le jeu Sword Art Online, par un rapide mouvement de la main du haut vers le bas, et tapa du doigt sur l'icône de l'Inventaire, pour faire apparaître dans sa main le vêtement de son assassin. Il le tendit à celui qui lui faisait face.

-Est-ce que tu as une idée de ce que c'est que ça ?

Prenant le manteau dans ses mains, il le retourna et regarda le symbole de Cercueil souriant pendant quelques secondes. Il reprit un morceau de viande, avant de répondre :

-Mmh… Ch'est le Laughing Coffin. Le Cercueil qui rit, si vous préférez.

Il avala sa nourriture.

-Vous avez un problème avec eux ?

Diavel acquiesça.

-Quatre d'entre nous ont été agressés, dit-il en désignant Kyojin, Kirito, Sake et Sosa-kan. Il y a eu un mort.

Tödlich ouvrit des yeux ronds.

-Ils sont tarés, dîtes-donc… Enfin, pour la petite histoire -je suppose que vous êtes là pour ça-, c'est une guilde de PK qui avaient été sur deux autres jeux, je crois. Ils étaient excellents à ça d'ailleurs. Leur chef… je me souviens plus de son nom. J'ai déjà parlé une fois avec lui, il m'a l'air un peu psychopathe, et il m'avait dit qu'il s'en foutait parce que c'était pas la vraie vie.

-Laughing Coffin… répéta Kyojin. Il va falloir qu'on règle ce problème. Et toi, Tödlich, t'as rien à voir avec eux ?

-Non… En fait je savais même pas qu'ils étaient sur ce jeu… Mais s'ils font vraiment ce que vous dîtes, alors faîtes gaffe, parce qu'ils étaient une bonne cinquantaine dans les autres MMO où j'ai pu les croiser.

-Une… cinquantaine ? s'inquiéta Sosa-kan.

Elle se serra un peu contre sa sœur.

-Vous croyez qu'il bluffe ?

Tous se tournèrent vers Sake.

-Tu es sûre ? lui demanda sa jumelle. Pourquoi est-ce qu'ul mentirait ?

Sans cesser de fixer Tödlich, elle reprit :

-Ce serait un très bon moyen de nous faire peur, ou de nous envoyer sur une fausse piste. Si ce type est un ancien PK, il les a sûrement suivi dans certains coups de ses autres jeux, alors pourquoi pas ici ?

-Je ne suis pas un meurtrier ! se défendit l'intéressé.

-Prouve-le nous.

Le doute commença à envahir Kirito, mais Diavel le balaya rapidement.

-S'il nous a menti sur le chiffre, sur leurs motivations ou sur leurs capacités, ça rendrait les choses pires pour ces Laughing Coffin, puisqu'ils vont devoir être beaucoup plus prudents. Donc je vois pas trop l'intérêt.

L'ancien tueur souffla.

-Bon, conclut-il, on va te laisser, et merci encore pour ton aide.

-Et fais pas attention à Sake, compléta Sosa-kan à voix basse en rigolant à moitié, elle est parano !

-Eh, je t'entends, idiote de sœur !

Le groupe commença à s'éloigner de la table pour se diriger vers la porte.

-Ah ! J'oubliais ! rajouta-t-il.

Ils le regardèrent à nouveau.

-La technique favorisée par cette guilde, c'est l'immobilisation pour mieux tuer les ennemis.

-Oh… Merci… balbutia Kirito.

Ils sortirent de l'auberge pour enfin retrouver l'air libre. Ils réalisèrent à ce moment là que par rapport à leur précédente situation, l'extérieure sentait quand même beaucoup moins fort. Kyojin prit la parole.

-Il va falloir avertir les autres joueurs du danger. Des suggestions ?

-On pourrait mettre une affiche dans le réseau d'informations de la Ville du Départ, proposa Diavel.

On n'a qu'à demander si quelqu'un a des informations sur ce groupe, leur donner une adresse ou un lieu, on se relaie quotidiennement à cet endroit jusqu'à ce qu'on aie une informations tangible, et on attend quelques temps.

Cette proposition fut admise à l'unanimité.

Le groupe partit s'installer dans une autre taverne, dans le village voisin, pour y passer la nuit. Autour d'un ragoût de lapin de qualité moyenne, il débattirent de leur discussion de l'après-midi.

-Franchement, je pense qu'on peut lui faire confiance, dit Diavel.

-M'ouais, répliqua Sake, c'est bien de penser, mais faut être sûr. Et tu peux dire ce que tu veux, il pourrait très bien mentir pour éviter qu'on s'approche d'eux. Moi je dis, on devrait pas le laisser tout seul au fond de son resto miteux…

-Si on se met à soupçonner tout le monde, on va jamais s'en sortir, espèce de parano… répondit Sosa-kan.

-Je suis peut-être parano, mais moi au moins je me fais pas avoir par tout-le-monde !

Elle s'arrêtèrent pendant quelques secondes, et Sosa-kan éclata de rire tandis que sa sœur soufflait profondément.

-Plus sérieusement, commença Diavel, je pense qu'on devrait faire quelque chose de voyant comme lieu de rendez-vous. Genre, une maison…

-On a absolument pas de quoi s'acheter une maison, et puis… on en ferait quoi, après ? On la coupe en six et on la partage ? répondit Sake.

-Vu comme ça…

-Les stands fonctionnent aussi… se souvint Kirito. On pourrait en mettre un à un endroit où tout-le-monde va.

-Dans une grande place de la Ville du Départ, proposa Kyojin. Une place où il y aurait beaucoup de commerce. De toute façon la plupart des joueurs y restent mais on a de bonnes chances de croiser des survivants d'attaques de PK.

Kirito réfléchit un instant. Si la guilde Laughing Coffin était active, alors des joueurs ne tarderaient pas à se manifester. Néanmoins, n'importe quelle information était susceptible d'être un mensonge et devrait être vérifiée. Mais pour l'heure, il s'agissait de leur seule piste crédible.


	4. Chapitre 4

IV

La Ville du Départ était la plus grande cité de l'Aincrad. Couvrant une surface de 15 kilomètres carré, elle représentaient vingt pour-cents de la surface totale du premier palier. Les nombreux étages de ses maisons ainsi que sa superficie égalaient un quartier de la tentaculaire capitale du Japon, Tokyo, et pouvait abriter plusieurs milliers de personnes. C'était pour cette raison qu'une large partie de la population prisonnière de Swort Art Online y avait élu domicile. Ceux qu'on appelait les non-joueurs, par peur de la mort, s'étaient réfugiés ici en attendant qu'une solution soit trouvée. Au début des événements, beaucoup pensaient que ce n'était qu'un canular. Puis on avait commencé à penser que quelqu'un, peut-être même le gouvernement lui-même, ferait sortir les malheureux de leur coma forcé. Mais rien n'était venu après plusieurs jours, et il avait fallu se faire une raison. Malgré cela, la plupart des résidents avaient choisi d'attendre que les plus courageux et expérimentés de cette terre finissent le jeu, tout en restant passifs. Certains même, avaient fini par accepter que ce monde était pour le moment le leur, et avaient commencé à y construire une vie. Des commerces humains avaient vu le jour dans la première semaine.

La ville était circulaire, entourée par de grandes murailles indiquant l'entrée dans une zone sécurisée. Les rues les plus grandes étaient parsemées d'arbres et d'arbustes, rajoutant un peu de végétation à ce climat urbain. Aussi, près de la verdure, l'air était plus pur. Plusieurs grands bâtiments étaient visibles dans la ville. Une grande citadelle, le Château de fer noir, trônait en son centre. Il faisait face au Colisée, où on assistait à des combats entre joueurs, tristement célèbre pour l'allocution qu'Akihiko Kayaba y avait tenu deux semaines auparavant. La gigantesque ouverture de ce monument amenait sur l'avenue principale, large d'une centaine de mètres, qui conduisait à la sortie de la ville. Elle était coupée en deux par un luxuriant jardin qui contenait de petites étendues d'eau.

Cette cité aux bâtiments moyenâgeux était assez resplendissante, et grouillait d'activité, venant aussi bien de pnj que des Hommes. Une atmosphère rassurante y planait, et Kirito pouvait parfaitement comprendre que la majorité des personnes avait choisi d'y demeurer. Tout le monde n'avait pas la même détermination, ni la même vie. Lui qui n'y était pas revenu depuis les premières minutes ayant suivi le tutoriel officiel de Sword Art Online, se voyait désormais contraint de s'y rendre une fois par jour pour tenir durant deux heures le stand situé sur une des grandes places, qui servait de quartier général au groupe d'enquête sur les membres du Laughing Coffin. Jusqu'ici, les seules informations qui étaient parvenues n'avaient pas fait beaucoup avancer les choses, même si il semblait évident que les assassins ne restaient jamais au même endroit, ce qui était potentiellement une conséquence de leur avis de recherche.

Seize heures. Kirito s'apprêtait à laisser le stand à Chowa, qui venait d'arriver, revenant avec Diavel d'une quête comprenant une bague magique. Il remarqua que l'alliance de la jeune fille avait changé.

-Ça s'est bien passé ?

-Oui… Et puis, l'endroit est plutôt bien fait ! sourit-t-elle.

-Il me reste encore cinq minutes à assurer, donc si vous avez encore quelque chose à faire…

-Ça ira, répondit Diavel. Je vais voir Kyojin pour une quête où il a besoin de moi… Apparemment, il faut réfléchir.

Kirito éclata de rire, avant de se lever de sa chaise. A ce moment, un joueur se présenta devant le stand. Il était assez jeune. Ses cheveux bruns étaient coiffés en coupe au bol, et son visage semblait plutôt innocent.

-J'ai un truc à vous dire concernant les Laughing Coffin.

L'épéiste, la fleurettiste et le stratège dévisagèrent l'enfant. Pour Kirito, il était assez étrange qu'un gamin de cet âge ait pu penser à quitter la ville à quelque moment que ce soit. Saisissait-il réellement les enjeux de Sword Art Online ?

-Quel est ton nom ? demanda Chowa.

-Euh… Euh… Hide ! Hideyoshi ! balbutia-t-il.

-Que t'es-t-il arrivé avec les Laughing Coffin ?

-Ben euh… Je crois qu'il y en a trois qui tendent des embuscades à côté du village Cinq. Dans un bois. Ils attendent que les gens passent.

-Et ils y sont toujours ? demanda Diavel.

-O… Oui, je… je crois…

-Tu en es sûr ? ajouta Kirito.

-Oui. Parce que… Ben mon groupe s'est fait attaquer… Et ensuite un autre groupe… Pareil. Et au même endroit. Et c'était hier et avant-hier !

Un enfant si jeune avait vu ses camarades mourir deux fois de suite, mais il encaissait plutôt bien. Peut-être ne comprenait-il vraiment pas les risques de ce jeu. Ou alors le fait que ce soit des corps virtuels qui disparaissaient sans effusion de sang atténuait-il le fait qu'ils soient bel et bien décédés.

-Bon, je dois y aller moi ! Euh… Au revoir !

Il se pencha en avant et partit en courant. Dix secondes plus tard, il quittait déjà la place principale.

-Qui c'est, ce gosse… dit Kirito, à moitié pour lui-même.

-Tant de morts… C'est affreux…

Diavel mit une main sur sa bouche.

-On n'aura qu'à leur tendre un piège. Ce soir, on en parlera aux autres et on décidera de la marche à suivre, dit Chowa. Mais je pense que si le gosse n'a pas menti et qu'effectivement ils ne sont que trois, à nous tous, si on camoufle une partie du groupe, on devrait pouvoir les tomber. Kirito, tu es assez agile en combat, non ?

-Euh… Oui… répondit l'intéressé.

-Tant mieux. Bon, vas-y maintenant. Il est 16h05.

L'épéiste déglutit.

-Je suis en retard !


	5. Chapitre 5

V

Le soir de la troisième journée arrivant, les membres du groupe formé quelques temps plus tôt se retrouvèrent dans une taverne en périphérie de la ville. Elle était aisément reconnaissable pour l'épéiste, car il s'agissait d'une copie conforme de l'auberge du Village Cinq, où la rencontre entre les membres avait eu lieu.

-Bon ! Toujours pas plus d'informations, je suppose ? lança Sake.

-Pas vraiment… répondit Chowa avec gène, en fixant son vers de sirop.

-On va de devoir faire avec ce qu'on a, dit Kyojin d'une voix autoritaire. Une proposition ?

-Il n'y a pas dix mille endroits pour tendre des embuscades, reprit la fleurettiste. On devra repérer un bosquet ou un début de forêt. Si ces joueurs attendent vraiment comme le petit l'a dit, on ne devrait pas avoir trop de mal à les localiser.

-On pourrait passer par derrière, ajouta Diavel en mimant un mouvement avec sa main droite. Dès qu'on repère trois joueurs en noir, on se camoufle avec des potions d'invisibilité temporaire, et pour masquer notre bruit ceux qui restent visibles devront parler assez fort. Quand les PK sont à portée, on utilise ce Cristal Corridor que nous a donné le mec du premier jour, et on les fout en taule.

Il déposa sur la table un pavé bleuté translucide retenu par un socle de fer. Cet item permettait à qui avait de quoi se le payer d'envoyer un joueur spécifique dans une zone définie. Il était possible, par ce moyen, d'envoyer un joueur orange, rouge ou appartenant à une guilde de ces mêmes couleurs

-D'autres suggestions ? demanda l'ancien bûcheron.

Personne ne se prononça. Sake se renfrogna, signe qu'elle trouvait ce plan idiot, mais qu'elle n'avait aucune idée à soumettre.

-Alors on va faire comme Chowa a proposé, trancha Kyojin.

-Pour l'embuscade, on n'a qu'à aller à un endroit où ils sont déjà aller. Vu ce que dit Diavel, y'a aucune raison que les PK n'y reviennent pas.

C'était Arrow qui avait parlé. Il avait environ douze ans, un des plus jeunes joueurs ayant eu accès au jeu. Il portait une tunique noire moulante qui le recouvrait du coup aux genoux, et qui s'apparentait à une tenue de plongée. Elle se tenait sous une lourde armure, plus large mais plus lourde et moins solide que celle de Diavel. Il était clairement là pour encaisser les dégâts des ennemis, permettant à ses alliés de faire des dégâts. Sa tête était carrée et l'apparentait à un mauvais garçon avec ses cheveux châtain en bataille, qui retombaient sur ses épaules, et sa bouche qui donnait l'impression qu'il ne souriait jamais.

-Effectivement. On décidera de l'endroit demain, de toute façon, répondit Kyojin.

Tous hochèrent la tête en signe d'approbation. Le reste du repas se fit en silence, et les joueurs partirent ensuite tous se coucher dans leurs chambres respectives, à l'exception de Diavel. Ce dernier avait trouvé une quête nocturne dans la zone sécurisée, et voulait s'en acquitter le plus vite pour gagner un peu d'expérience. Même dans ce contexte, Sword Art Online restait un MMORPG.

Les chambres à coucher de Sword Art Online étaient toutes identiques. Un lit double était fixé contre un mur, avec deux tables basses de part et d'autres, sur lesquelles des lampes de chevet aux formes pyramidales étaient posées. En face du lit se trouvait une table ovale en bois clair, entourée de trois chaises du même matériau. Deux fenêtres étaient présentes, sans volets, mais couvertes de rideaux colorés. Le parquet grinçait sous les pas des gens qui s'y trouvaient.

Kirito ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil. Il était bien trop absorbé par ses pensées. Et surtout, il se demandait comment les Laughing Coffin pouvaient répondre à leur avis de recherche. Il n'était pas impossible qu'ils décident, en représailles, d'attaquer les membres de la commission d'enquête, néanmoins c'était impossible en dehors d'une zone sécurisée. Ils n'avaient pas vraiment prévu cette éventualité et rien de grave ne s'était produit dans les premiers jours, mais tous évitaient bien sûr d'emprunter seuls les étroites routes qui séparaient les villages, et des convois groupés avaient déjà commencé à voir le jour. Dans cet hôtel, il était impossible d'agresser qui que ce soit, étant donné que la zone était dite neutre et les points de vie d'un joueur ne pouvaient pas baisser sans qu'un duel aie été déclenché.

A moins que…

Un léger bruit semblable à un objet en cristal qui se brise se fit entendre. C'était le bruit caractéristique de la destruction d'un objet… ou d'un joueur. L'épéiste leva et quitta son lit. Il enfila son petit équipement et sortit de la chambre. Il fit quelques pas pour aller dans la chambre voisine. Le bruit ne pouvaient venir que de là, car il n'avait jamais cherché à améliorer sa compétence auditive. Il frappa à la porte. Aucune réponse. Il tourna la poignée et entra. C'était bien la chambre ou Kyojin était entré plus tôt, mais rien ne s'y trouvait. Et rien ne laissait entendre que le quarantenaire était sorti à quelque moment que ce soit. Il ressortit et se dirigea rapidement vers la porte suivante. Celle de Chowa. Il pénétra dans la pièce. Chowa dormait profondément. Pas seule. Deux individus tout de noir vêtus, aux manteau déchirés aux extrémités, s'y trouvaient. L'un deux tenait la main de Chowa. Ils tournèrent leurs regards vers Kirito.

-Merde, repérés.

L'épéiste porta rapidement la main vers son épée, sans chercher à comprendre. Mais à peine eut-il fait ça qu'il reçut un poignard au bout rouge lui rentrer dans la poitrine.

-Ah…

Il tomba en arrière, et réalisa bien vite qu'il ne pouvait plus se relever.

-Para… Paralysie ?

-Trop facile, en fait ! PoH avait raison ! rigola le joueur qui lui avait lancé l'arme, d'une voix aigüe d'un garçon qui n'avait pas encore connu la puberté.

Le sang de Kirito se glaça soudain dans ses veines. Cette voix...

-Hi… Hideyoshi ?

Le jeune garçon resta immobile quelques secondes, mais ne répondit pas. Ils se tournèrent à nouveau vers Chowa et manipulèrent sa main et ses doigts.

« Galio vient de vous demander un duel de type ''Match à mort''. » « Accepter ».

-Non...

L'épée du joueur orange vint transpercer le ventre de Chowa. Encore. Encore. Et encore. Jusqu'à ce qu'une explosion cristalline apparaissent et que le corps aie disparu.

« Fin de la paralysie. »

Bondissant sur ses agresseurs en rugissant, il commença à les rouer de coups avec son épée. Dans une zone sécurisée, ils ne pouvaient pas subir de dégâts, néanmoins depuis la fin du tutoriel officiel, il était possible de ressentir la douleur. Tout d'abord pliés en deux sous les impacts, l'un des assassins donna un coup de poing à l'épéiste qui fit un pas en arrière. Ses adversaires profitèrent du laps de temps pour dégainer leurs armes.

-Vas-y, bouge un peu pour voir !

Hurlant, l'épéiste bondit sur ses cibles, se baissa et en un éclair, passa derrière eux. De son poing et de son pied, il poussa violemment ses ennemis qui tombèrent à plat vendre à quelque pas de lui. Des bruits de pas se firent alors entendre, et Arrow déboula dans la pièce, sans aucun doute alerté par le remue-ménage provoqué. Kirito réalisa soudain que Sosa-kan et Sake n'étaient pas là. Si les player killers procédaient dans l'ordre, elles étaient sûrement sorties. Au moins, elles étaient sûrement en vie.

-Il se passe quoi ici ?!

L'un des PK se retourna vers le chevalier.

-Eh, mais t'es…

Il reçut un coup de poing en plein visage et tomba au sol. Kirito fit de même à l'autre, immobile dans l'incompréhension. Puis il sortit d'une poche de pantalon un objet semblable à un cube qu'il laissa tomber entre les deux vaincus. Une liane sortit progressivement de la minuscule boite et vint entourer les deux joueurs.

Kirito se laissa tomber lourdement sur le sol et prit sa tête dans les bras.

-Chowa… Désolé...


	6. Chapitre 6

VI

-C'est…

Arrow s'interrompit et passa une main sur sa bouche. Puis il souffla, se releva, et défia du regard les deux assassins qui se trouvaient devant lui. Kirito avait une mine affreuse. Il se sentait affreusement coupable de n'avoir pas vu ce coup venir. Tödlich l'avait pourtant prévenu, quelques nuits plutôt. Sosa-kan étaient affalée contre la table, les bras étrangement placés sur sa tête, comme pour se protéger de débris.

-C'est pas possible… C'est pas possible… C'est pas possible…

Diavel laissa sa tête tomber lourdement sur son bras gauche, et laissa couler quelques larmes. Leurs capuches retirées, leurs visages étaient désormais parfaitement visibles. Le visage du dénommé Galio était celui de l'enfant qui venait de se faire gronder pour une quelconque bêtise.

-Tu comprends vraiment ce que tu as fait ? lui demanda Kirito.

L'autre joueuse, blonde aux yeux bleus et qui devait avoir le même âge, le soutint du regard.

-Vous êtes lourds ! On a rien fait de mal !

-Rien fait… de mal… Un meurtre, c'est « rien fait de mal » ?! enragea Diavel.

-Vous êtes trop cons ! Vous croyez vraiment qu'il est mort ? C'est un jeu ! Ils vont se réveiller chez eux et ils nous remercieront.

-Vous… commença le stratège, mais il fut interrompu par Kirito, qui s'adressa aux deux player killers d'une voix calme :

-Si vous pensez ce que vous dîtes, pourquoi ne vous-êtes vous pas suicidés pour revenir chez vous ?

Il y eut quelques secondes de flottement, et Galio renifla. Il commençait à comprendre que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Mais sa comparse n'était pas de cet avis.

-C'est mieux ici. C'est marrant.

-Marrant ? Attendez… Qui est-ce qui vous a mis ça dans la tête, que c'était marrant ?

La jeune blonde tourna la tête et serra les yeux, comme pour bien montrer que même sous la torture, elle ne parlerait pas. Mais la réponse vint de Galio.

-PoH. C'est le chef de la guilde. Pis il y aussi XaXa Aux Yeux Rouges et Johnny Black.

-Mais… Mais t'es con ! le réprimanda sa voisine.

Il n'eut aucune réponse. Le jeune homme aux yeux bruns semblait commencer à comprendre la situation. Il ouvrit son interface, et sélectionna dans sa liste d'amis trois pseudos. Leur tête apparut en face de lui, et il sélectionna les images pour ensuite les montrer à Diavel et Kirito. PoH portait une large capuche qui couvrait une grande partie de sa tête. Mais on pouvait voir des bouts de cheveux châtains hirsutes ainsi qu'une large cicatrice bleutée qui déformait une partie de son visage étrangement élégant. XaXa portait sur la tête un crâne humain en guise de masque, et ses yeux n'étaient que des lentilles rougeoyantes. Johnny Black avait la tête entièrement couverte par une sorte de sac noir troué au niveau des yeux, et qui par endroit, semblait connecté sa peau. De part les bandelettes qui couvraient ses épaules, il s'apparentait à une sorte de patchwork recousu.

-Vous pouvez nous laisser partir ? demanda finalement Galio.

Kirito, Arrow et Diavel échangèrent un regard dubitatif.

-On statuera sur votre sort plus tard, dit finalement Diavel. Pour le moment…

Il sortit de son inventaire le Cristal Corridor.

-… Vous allez en prison.

Activant le mécanisme, il posa l'objet à côté des deux enfants. Galio commença à pleurer.

-Pitié ! Je veux pas aller en…

Une sphère de lumière les entoura, grandit, puis implosa, les faisant disparaître. Diavel se laissa tomber contre un des murs sales de la pièce. Il éclata en sanglots. Kirito, peu doué lorsqu'il s'agissait de mots, ne savait pas trop quoi dire pour réconforter son ami.

-Putain… Aneko… gémit le stratège. Elle était bien meilleure que moi… C'est elle qui me réconfortait… C'est elle qui aurait dû survivre… Elle aurait pu survivre dans ce monde… On… On aurait jamais dû se lancer dans cette enquête pourrie… Je savais bien que c'était une mauvaise idée… Mais… Pourquoi il fallait que ça tombe sur elle…

-Eh, le cerveau.

Sake ne s'était pas faite remarquer jusque là. Elle s'était tenue immobile à l'autre bout de la pièce, comme si elle n'était pas concernée par ça.

-Ça ne tient qu'à toi de venger ta copine. Alors soit tu continues à te morfondre comme un lâche, soit tu te réveille et on retrouve ces connards !

Le silence se fit. Tout le monde fixait la soldate d'un œil étonné. Sake rapprocha son visage du stratège qu'elle avait pris par le col de la veste.

-Fais en sorte que notre petite Chowa puisse reposer en paix.

De nouveau, quelques secondes de blanc passèrent. La soldate prit soudain une grande claque. Elle venait de sa jumelle.

-T'es idiote ou tu le fais exprès ? Il est encore sous le choc, et tu lui balance ça comme ça ! T'as vraiment pas de cœur, sœurette !

-Elle a raison.

Tous se tournèrent vers Diavel. Les larmes à peine séchées, il arborait désormais un sourire à la fois mélancolique… et mauvais.

-Ces fumiers vont regretter d'être venus au monde.

Il se leva et sembla défier l'assemblée du regard.

-On y va. A la prison. On va interroger les meurtriers. Et on va retrouver la trace de PoH.


	7. Chapitre 7

p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;" align="center"VII/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;" align="center" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;" align="justify"La prison de la Ville du Départ était un bâtiment peu visible du fait qu'il se trouvait dans l'ombre du palais de cristal. L'intérieur était celui d'un mausolée de château fort. Le sol était en terre dure, et une odeur de moisi flottait dans l'air. Elle comprenait un unique couloir dont on ne voyait pas le fond, probablement par manque de luminosité, le lieu n'étant éclairé que par de maigres torches rougeoyantes. Le nombre de cellules présentes de part et d'autres indiquait qu'un grand nombre de criminels pouvaient y être incarcérés. Kirito, en y entrant, se rappela que ces cachots n'existaient pas dans la version bêta de Sword Art Online, et qu'ils avaient dû être rajoutés par Akihiko Kayaba en prévision de ses actes futurs. Mais dans ces premières semaines du jeu, où un manque cruel d'organisation se faisait ressentir, pour peu que l'on sache qu'il existait un bagne, il était difficile de voir un réel motif d'emprisonnement. Ainsi, les deux jeunes tueurs étaient encore les seuls à croupir au fond de cette bastille malodorante./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;" align="justify" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;" align="justify"Ces trois jours d'interrogatoire de plusieurs heures avaient eu raison du tempérament orageux de la jeune fille, là où son camarade avait déjà jeté l'éponge. Son jeune âge et son manque de maturité avait mal encaissé le fait d'apprendre qu'il avait réellement tué des gens. A chaque visite, sa tête était enfouie dans ses bras, et lorsqu'il n'était pas en train de pleurer, il ne disait absolument rien et ne montrait presque pas de signe de vie. Sa voisine fut d'abord tout aussi insolente qu'elle l'avait été à la suite des événements de la taverne, puis, chaque lendemain, elle fut moins agressive. Désormais, elle ne se sentait guère mieux que son craintif camarade. Sake et Sosa-kan étaient pour beaucoup dans ce changement de comportement. Elles avaient, dans une synergie étonnante, joué à la perfection le rôle du gentil et du méchant policier. Depuis sa rencontre avec le groupe, Kirito avait longtemps trouvé que ces deux filles étaient l'opposé l'une de l'autre, mais en vérité, elles se complétaient à merveille, et formaient une paire formidable./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;" align="justify" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;" align="justify"Les prisonniers avaient ainsi fini par donner de très nombreux détails sur les techniques de Laughing Coffin, leur effectif ainsi que les descriptions précises du comportement des trois « généraux ». Selon leurs dires, PoH était quelqu'un de réservé et souvent souriant, maniaque du contrôle et suffisamment intelligent pour tenter d'avoir au moins deux coups d'avance sur ceux qui le recherchaient. Il avait, semble-t-il, plutôt bien anticipé les événements à venir en trouvant un quartier général peu visible et accessible à seulement quelques personnes, tout en confiant à ses autres subordonnés la charge de lieux moins discrets mais plus proches des zones d'action. La guilde meurtrière comptait environ quarante membres, soit dix de moins que le chiffre donné par Tödlich, dont au moins la moitié avait rejoint le groupe après l'emprisonnement dans le jeu d'Argus. L'âge des nouvelles recrues était assez jeune, et il les avait amadoué en leur faisant comprendre qu'Akihiko Kayaba avait menti, et qu'il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'une mort dans le jeu entraine une destruction du cerveau dans le monde réel. XaXa était apparemment froid et calculateur, psychopathe et effrayant. Son équipement à lui seul inspirait la crainte, notamment grâce au crâne aux yeux rouges supposément humain qui lui servait de masque. Johnny Black était, lui, socialement complètement effacé. Il ne parlait pas ou très peu. En échange, ses mécaniques de jeu étaient plutôt impressionnantes, et de tous les membres, il était celui qui alliait le mieux la rapidité, la sobriété et la discrétion./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;" align="justify" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;" align="justify"-Qu'est-ce vous nous voulez encore… ? lâcha la jeune fille alors que Kirito, Arrow et Diavel s'installaient devant elle./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;" align="justify" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;" align="justify"-On a pris une décision à propos de ce qu'on allait faire de vous… répondit l'épéiste./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;" align="justify" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;" align="justify"Diavel avala sa salive, puis compléta :/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;" align="justify" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;" align="justify"-Vous allez être libéré, mais placés sous surveillance…/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;" align="justify"-En gros, vous venez avec moi, conclut Arrow./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;" align="justify" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;" align="justify"-Toi… dit le tueuse en ouvrant de grands yeux vers son interlocuteur. Ce dernier regarda ses deux comparses en haussant les épaules./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;" align="justify" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;" align="justify"Les prisonniers virent s'afficher devant eux, sur un écran blanc, une demande pour rejoindre la guilde du dernier venu du groupe d'enquête. Jetant un rapide coup d'œil, Galio leva le bras et toucha le mot « Accepter ». Sa compagne d'infortune fit de même. Sortant de son inventaire une petite clé dorée aux formes rectangulaires, Kirito se dirigea vers la cellule du garçon, et ouvrit cette dernière. L'enfant, relevant lentement la tête, ouvrit légèrement la bouche, puis, se leva et marcha vers la sortie sans que son air déprimé ne quitte son visage. L'épéiste fit de même pour la geôle de la fille, qui, plus énergique, sauta de son banc et courut vers sa liberté./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;" align="justify" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;" align="justify"La veille, Arrow avait pris contact avec quatre joueurs qui avaient été victimes de player killing. Ces derniers, ravis de pouvoir discuter de leur sort, avaient accepté la demande du chevalier de créer un groupe d'entraide pour réaliser certaines quêtes. Des liens semblaient avoir été noués. Diavel et Kirito, cependant, avaient refusé l'invitation. Le premier souhaitait se consacrer exclusivement à la stratégie d'attaque pour combattre le boss du premier palier. En effet, des joueurs paniqués continuaient chaque jour de tenter de passer le labyrinthe. Plusieurs centaines de joueurs inexpérimentés avaient perdu la vie dans le dédale, et le peu qui étaient revenus n'avaient pas eu grand-chose à dire. Certains s'étaient même suicidés en sautant de l'Aincrad. Diavel cherchait ainsi à utiliser le peu d'informations rapportées pour établir un plan d'attaque. Kirito était plutôt admiratif devant lui. Il avait fait preuve, après la perte de son amante, d'une force mentale assez importante. Il ne s'imposait pas forcément comme un leader naturel, mais il semblait réfléchir bien plus qu'avant. Kirito, de son côté, avait simplement décliné car il préférait jouer en solo. Dans l'Aincrad, une grande partie des bêta-testeurs avaient purement et simplement abandonné les autres joueurs pour se consacrer à leur propre survie. Kirito en était également, mais il préférait aider des joueurs en difficulté si il venait à en croiser. Néanmoins, dans ce climat de discrimination grandissante, il ne souhaitait pas impliquer une guilde innocente si son identité venait à être découverte. Quelque part, il se trouvait légèrement égoïste./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;" align="justify" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;" align="justify"En ressortant de la prison, Galio semblait découvrir le ciel. Ses yeux étaient à demi fermés, et sa bouche entrouverte. Mais il gardait toujours ce ton triste et renfrogné qu'il arborait depuis quelques jours. Pour la première fois, sa comparse donna son nom. Elle s'appelait Kurisu./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;" align="justify" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;" align="justify"-En route ! clama soudain Arrow./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;" align="justify" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;" align="justify"Kirito les regarda s'éloigner, suivis de prêt par Diavel qui devait prévenir toute tentative de fuite. Ces deux enfants n'étaient pas les véritables responsables des mort de Kyojin et Chowa. Ils avaient été manipulés par PoH pour entrer dans la guilde du Laughing Coffin. Et selon leurs dires, un certain nombre de jeunes de leurs âges étaient encore élevés dans le mensonge. Difficile de dire quoi faire dans ces cas-là. Soudain, il réalisa quelque chose. Comment des player killers avaient-ils pu rentrer dans des chambres d'auberge la nuit ? Ils avaient forcément utilisé un Cristal Corridor, permettant une téléportation dans un endroit précis. Mais il avait fallu placer cet objet dans le lieu au préalable. Ce qui signifiait notamment que Kyojin n'avait pas été tué par Galio et Kurisu. Mais surtout… que quelqu'un, quelqu'un qui avait accès à certaines informations, avait transmis ces dernières au groupe meurtrier de PoH./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;" align="justify" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;" align="justify"Une taupe./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;" align="center" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;" align="justify"S'installant sur un banc du grand jardin de la Ville du Départ, Kirito réfléchit. Les destinations des Cristaux Corridor ne pouvaient pas avoir été fixées avant que les membres du groupe d'enquête ne réservent leurs chambres, où cela aurait relevé de la chance. Ils avaient ainsi été mis par quelqu'un dans le laps de temps de quelques heures situés entre la commande des lits pour la nuit et l'entrée des joueurs dans leurs pièces respectives. Néanmoins, les seules personnes pouvant faire ça étaient les membres du groupe ou des membres de guildes auxquelles les membres du groupe appartenait. Ce qui ramenait tout à la souche principale, d'où on pouvait d'ores et déjà exclure Kyojin et Chowa. Il se rendit alors compte qu'au final, il n'avait jamais connu grand-chose des autres, même si il s'était rapidement senti proche d'eux./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;" align="justify" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;" align="justify"Diavel aurait pu choisir de tuer sa femme par simple jalousie pour sa volonté et sa vivacité d'esprit. Le complexe d'infériorité dont il souffrait pouvait l'avoir conduit à commettre un acte impardonnable. Puis il avait simplement joué le jeu pour mieux amadouer les survivants. Néanmoins, c'était lui qui avait le premier suggéré toutes les actions qui avaient permis une avancée importante de l'investigation. Sake et Sosa-kan étaient mystérieuses mais très proches entre elles. Le partage du fardeau du meurtre commandité leur permettait peut-être de supporter cela, et leur jeu d'acteur avait été démontré lors de l'interrogatoire de Galio et Kurisu. Néanmoins, elles avaient permis à Kirito, Arrow et Diavel de se ressaisir après l'incident de la taverne, et avaient fait déballer des informations cruciales à propos des Laughing Coffin durant ce même interrogatoire. Arrow avait un peu trop bien encaissé le décès de ses deux nouveaux compagnons. Il s'était également montré assez discret d'une manière générale, et s'était montré favorable à la libération des deux prisonniers. Néanmoins, il avait rejoint l'assemblée grâce à des informations capitales sur la façon d'agir de la guilde meurtrière. Il se rappela alors de quelque chose. Avant d'être interrompu dans ses pensées par une notification de son interface./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;" align="justify" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;" align="justify"« Nouveau message envoyé par Arrow. »/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; line-height: 100%;" align="justify"« Sujet : A l'aide. »/p 


	8. Chapitre 8

VIII

Son sang se glaça dans ses veines. Il se leva et ouvrit son interface, sa liste d'amis, puis toucha le nom du jeune chevalier pour afficher sa position. Il se trouvait au nord de la ville du départ, sur une route entre deux villages. Il s'agissait clairement d'un terrain dégagé, absolument pas propice aux embuscades. Il se dirigea immédiatement vers la porte de téléportation la plus proche. Il s'agissait d'un petit bloc circulaire de pierre surélevée, entouré de quatre piliers dans lesquels étaient gravés d'étranges symboles. Montant dessus, il cria :

-Téléportation ! Forli !

Forli était le nom d'un des villages. Même si les joueurs leur donnaient des numéros pour que le tout soit plus simple, ils portaient toujours des noms qui s'affichaient d'ailleurs sur la mini-cartes. Une lumière bleutée entoura Kirito, et la Ville du Départ disparut. Bientôt sa vision ne fut plus qu'un tourbillon blanc, avant que les formes des maisons rustiques du hameau n'apparaissent. Ne restant pas sur place une seconde de plus, l'épéiste se mit à courir avec la vitesse la plus rapide permise par les paramètres physiques de son personnage. Il sortit en dix secondes du village et s'engagea sur un chemin de terre jaunâtre. Quelques minutes plus tard, il aperçut trois joueurs dans une évidente position de combat. Ou plutôt d'exécution. Deux joueurs en veste noire surplombée du Cercueil Rieur blanc levaient leurs épées et s'apprêtaient à en finir avec un Arrow apparemment désemparé, qui fermaient les yeux sous le coup de la peur, comme si le fait de ne rien voir atténuerait la douleur de la mort. Tournant la tête en voyant l'épéiste approcher à toute vitesse, l'un des player killers fit signe à son allié de se replier. Prenant la fuite, il disparurent rapidement dans le sous-bois.

-Enfoirés ! Revenez !

Il accourut au chevet du membre du groupe d'enquête. Arrow avait le souffle coupé.

-Ils ont… tué tous les… les autres… même les deux prisonniers… articula-t-il avec peine.

Il toussa violemment et respira un grand coup avant de se laisser tomber sur le sol et de fixer un point du ciel d'un air à moitié conscient.

-J'en ai marre… de ce jeu…

Puis il ferma les yeux.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Kirito pour réunir les membres du groupe d'enquête à la place centrale de Forli. Il fut heureux de voir que Diavel était encore en vie, car il ne savait pas si ce dernier avait continué à assurer les arrières des enfants même après leur intégration dans la guilde. Sake et Sosa-kan dévisageait Arrow et, fait presque surprenant, Sake avait un semblant de pitié dans le regard, preuve qu'elle n'était pas dénuée d'émotions. Le chevalier s'était réveillé et avait semblé à peu près aussi calme que lors des interrogatoires.

-Un chemin dégagé, dit Kirito, c'est clairement pas un endroit que les Laughing Coffin choisiraient, s'ils raisonnent bien comme on pense. Donc si ils ont pu attaquer toute ta guilde comme ça, c'est qu'ils connaissaient son itinéraire. Si on couple ça au fait que quelqu'un a forcément permis aux player killers d'entrer… l'autre jour… on en déduit facilement que l'un d'entre nous leur donne des informations.

-Une taupe… ajouta Arrow.

Les cinq camarades se regardèrent d'un œil méfiant, même si ce dernier variait différemment selon les gens, et que Sake avait constamment cet air. Il y eut un blanc d'une minute pendant lequel chacun sembla chercher une faille dans le regard des autres, prouvant ainsi qu'il se sentait visé. Mais dans Sword Art Online, il suffisait de ne pas être trop émotif pour dissimuler sa culpabilité. Ils n'arriveraient à rien comme cela. Soudain Diavel prit la parole :

-Kirito… Désolé, mais le plus suspect, c'est toi.

-Quoi ?!

L'épéiste déglutit. Celui en qui il avait le plus confiance venait métaphoriquement de lui planter un couteau dans le dos. Le stratège ne tarda pas à s'expliquer :

-Kirito, tu es un bêta-testeur, non ?

Comment le savait-il ?

-Quand tu pars pour une quête, tu sais toujours où aller et dans quelle direction. Tu es toujours sûr de toi. On est dans ce jeu mortel depuis même pas un mois et les gens qui ont dépassé le niveau 10 se compte sur les doigts d'une main. Sauf que quand on s'est rencontré, tu nous as dit que tu étais déjà à ce niveau. Ça nous avait beaucoup étonné, d'ailleurs.

Effectivement. Il avait été négligent sur ce point.

-En tant que bêta-testeur, tu es beaucoup plus à même que les autres à connaître les techniques de player killing que nous. Tu connaissais déjà l'existence des Cristaux Corridor, et c'est sûrement ça qui a été utilisé pour rentrer dans les chambres de Chowa et Kyojin. Et aussi, tu dis tout-le-temps que tu préfères jouer en solo. C'est suspect, tu ne trouves pas ?

Il y avait de la sincérité dans son regard, mais il se servait de la discrimination des bêta-testeurs pour tourner les autres dans son sens. Difficile, cependant, de contrer son argumentation.

-Mais… C'est moi qui vous ai mis sur la voie…

-On serait arrivé à la conclusion qu'il y avait une taupe aussi, de toute façon, il faut pas être bien con pour comprendre ça. Et pareil pour les Laughing Coffin. C'est moi et Chowa qui avons trouvé Tödlich, il nous aurait éclairé de toute façon. En disant en premier qu'il y a un imposteur, le coupable fait de la psychologie inversée. Ça te permet de te disculper plus facilement aux yeux des autres, qui se diront qu'effectivement, le responsable ne se jetterait pas comme ça dans la gueule du loup.

Kirito ne savait pas quoi répondre. Mais il ne pouvait pas nier que le développement de Diavel tenait parfaitement la route.

-Quand je t'ai envoyé un message… Je trouve que tu es arrivé très vite… Comme si tu étais juste à côté.

Arrow le fixait avec une crainte non dissimulée. Kirito baissa la tête.

-Je n'ai pas… tué d'autres joueurs.

-On va devoir s'en assurer, répondit Sosa-kan.


	9. Chapitre 9

IX

Quand Kirito avait vu la prison de la Ville du Départ pour la première fois, il pouvait difficilement s'imaginer qu'il finirait du mauvais côté des barreaux de la cellule. On lui avait assuré qu'il serait libéré si rien de plus ne venait prouver son innocence. Mais il semblait logique que le véritable commanditaire des assassinats perpétrés par les Laughing Coffin à la taverne allait s'assurer de faire traîner l'enquête le plus longtemps possible jusqu'à ce qu'une occasion de se débarrasser des derniers joueurs membres du groupe d'enquête se présente. Depuis sa geôle, il était malheureusement impuissant.

Il tenta de se remémorer les événements survenus trois jours auparavant, dans cette auberge à quelques pas de la cité fortifiée. Les six joueurs, à peine renforcés d'Arrow, et à l'exeption de Chowa qui gardait le stand, rentraient dans la taverne à 16h. Ils prenaient cinq chambres et une table pour le repas du soir. Ils payaient. Rien n'avait paru suspect à ce moment. Néanmoins, il se rappela qu'Arrow, lui et Sosa-kan avaient préféré rester sur place, n'ayant rien à faire dehors. Diavel et Kyojin étaient parti de son côté pour une quête individuelle. Effectivement, Arrow, Sake, Sosa-kan, Kirito et lui avaient survécu, et rien ne prouvait que quelqu'un aie pu mettre un Cristal Corridor dans leurs chambres. Durant les quatre heures suivantes, n'importe qui avait eu l'occasion de le placer chez Chowa et Kyojin. Il n'était pas vraiment plus avancé, et restait toujours le suspect principal des meurtres. Mais selon la théorie qu'il avait élaboré via l'un de ses souvenirs…

-Voilà.

Il avait trouvé. Il se souvenait maintenant de plusieurs éléments, qui tendaient à prouver qui était le coupable. Et il attendrait la prochaine visite pour tout dire. Il espérait seulement qu'il puisse y avoir une prochaine visite, car il s'agissait de sa seule porte de sortie avant que les deux mois de détention décidés par les autres ne prennent fin.

-Kirito…

Quelqu'un venait d'entrer dans le couloir. L'épéiste reconnut rapidement les formes et la couleur de la veste d'Arrow. Il avait dans le regard une lueur étrange. Le jeune homme s'approcha de la serrure, et sortit de son inventaire sa clé. Ouvrant la porte du cachot, il s'approcha lentement de Kirito avant d'ajouter :

-Empêche-moi.

Il esquiva le premier coup. Dans cet espace restreint, sans aucun moyen de riposte, il était bien difficile de ne pas prendre de coup. De plus, dans une prison, la barre de vie était réduite de moitié. Deuxième esquive. Troisième esquive. Arrow n'était pas très souple, entravé par une lourde armure. Quatrième esquive. L'agresseur serra les dents et se rua sur son adversaire, pour le faire basculer et tomber contre le mur.

-Non… S'il-te-plait.

-Pardonne-moi, répondit-il.

Avant de voir une lame lui transpercer le ventre. Puis une botte lui rentrer dans les côtes et le faire valser sur le côté, lui coupant le souffle. La silhouette sortit de son propre inventaire une petite fiole cristalline remplie de liquide vert. Il attrapa le chevalier par le coup, le bloqua de ses puissantes jambes, lui ouvrit la bouche de force et lui fit avaler quelques gouttes. Un petit symbole noir sur jaune en forme d'éclair apparut à côté de ses points de vie. Une paralysie.

Diavel se retourna vers Kirito et lui tendit la main. L'épéiste se releva.

-Je te libère, Kirito.

Les armatures en cuir et l'épée du joueur réapparurent à ses côtés. Il soupira.

-Merci…

-On a été négligents… Mais je m'attendais pas à ce qu'Arrow, Sake et Sosa-kan soient derrière tout ça… Désolé…

Kirito sourit. Diavel était décidément perspicace. Mais il ne savait pas tout.

-Arrow n'y est pour rien.

-Comment ça ? s'étonna le stratège.

L'épéiste s'expliqua en regardant le chevalier qui gisait à quelques mètres.

-Du temps de la bêta, il existait un forum privé où on pouvait proposer des améliorations en vue de la sortie du jeu. L'un des sujets les plus débattu a été celui des élixirs. C'est de la communauté que viennent les paralysies, les armes empoisonnées, et aussi… les potions de possession.

Il reprit son souffle et continua :

-C'est pas vraiment quelque chose de péjoratif, mais un joueur peut autoriser à un de ses amis de prendre le contrôle de son corps durant une heure maximum en buvant une potion spéciale qui coûte très cher. Et je suppose que Sake et Sosa-kan ont attendu de se trouver dans une zone ou le joueur contre joueur est possible, pour lui mettre un couteau sous la gorge et le forcer à accepter.

-Et après ça… Sosa-kan m'avait demandé de venir l'aider pour une quête un peu difficile, en me disant que Sake ne pouvait pas l'aider. Elle a tenté de me tuer avec une paralysie, mais elle n'avait pas assez de dégâts et j'ai pu m'échapper dès que ça a été fini, déduisit le stratège. Mais pourtant, elles ont été les premières à venir lorsque Kyojin s'est plaint de son agression.

-Psychologie inversée. Tu l'as dit toi-même. En fait, je pense qu'elles sont venues pour moi. A mon avis, le joueur qui m'a laissé son manteau a dû les prévenir, et elles m'ont filées pour tenter de me tuer. Mais quand elles ont compris que je risquais de m'allier avec toi, Kyojin et… Chowa… Elles ont fait en sorte de se joindre à nous pour mieux nous avoir ensuite.

Ce plan était plutôt bien pensé. En éliminant la menace avant d'avoir pu afficher les principales têtes de la guilde, les jumelles auraient permis à cette dernière de rester dans un certain anonymat. Leur échec tenait d'une légère erreur statistique. Elles avaient joué leur rôle de manière parfaite et invisible, et jusqu'au bout.

-Aidez-moi…

Kirito et Diavel se retournèrent vers Arrow. Ce dernier s'était planté sa propre dague dans le ventre, et sa barre de vie descendait lentement, mais sûrement, vers le zéro.

-Merde !

Courant en direction du chevalier, Kirito se laissa finalement tomber sur un tas de pixels triangulaires provoqués par la mort de l'avatar.


	10. Épilogue

X

CHOWA – KYOJIN – ARROW

Morts pour les joueurs.

Kirito jeta un dernier coup d'œil aux stelles de pierre qui avaient été érigées. Il se frotta le visage pour essuyer ses larmes. Il aurait aimé remonter le temps, pour sauver ses compagnons d'une mort tragique, et mettre les jumelles Sake et Sosa-kan, ces fourbes qui avaient trahi leur confiance, derrière les barreaux. Mais la volonté d'un simple humain coincé dans ce jeu mortel n'était que peu de choses.

Une semaine passa.

Les visages de PoH, XaXa et Johnny Black apparurent dans la Ville du Départ, puis se propagèrent dans les villages alentours. Ceux de Sake et Sosa-kan suivirent rapidement. Sous l'impulsion des joueurs, des convois groupés furent mis en place de plus en plus systématiquement. Des joueurs continuèrent cependant à mourir, mais ils furent moins nombreux. La crainte des « guildes oranges » s'installa pour de bon. Malheureusement, il était difficile de leur faire face autrement qu'en limitant les risques, car l'Aincrad était encore, à cette période, dans un état d'anarchie passive. Il n'y avait pas de loi, et ce malgré la possibilité d'emprisonner quelqu'un, qui était peu connue et compliquée à utiliser. Les joueurs tentaient de fonctionner sur les codes de la vie réelle, avec plus ou moins de succès. L'ambiance au sein de la principale concentration de personnes était morose et délétère. Un climat d'insécurité globale planait. Il avait été, dans les premiers jours, question de créer une guilde géante pour gravir les échelons le plus vite possible, mais ce projet s'était écrasé après les pertes importantes de la première tentative de passage du premier labyrinthe.

Se retrouvant à la sortie de la cité, Kirito et Diavel se dirent adieu.

-Kirito, comment dire… merci beaucoup pour toute l'aide que tu as apporté aux joueurs. Tu es quelqu'un de bien.

-J… Je… Merci, Diavel. Et puis… Tu es le principal artisan de cette réussite. C'est grâce à toi qu'on a pu aller aussi loin. Et… J'espère que maintenant, l'âme de Chowa repose en paix.

Diavel eut un sourire triste.

-Je l'espère aussi… Ah, au fait ! J'organise une réunion stratégique dans quatre jours, devant l'auberge du Village Cinq ! Les joueurs ont apparemment réussi à cartographier la zone jusqu'à la chambre du boss. Tu viendras ?

Kirito leva un pouce en l'air.

-Pour sûr. Bonne chance, Diavel !

Leurs chemins se séparèrent alors. Kirito jeta un œil à sa barre d'expérience. Il était niveau 12. Il devait impérativement reprendre sa progression, pour maintenir son avance sur les autres joueurs. Puis il se stoppa dans sa marche. Il se sentit très bête. Et très égoïste, aussi. Il mettait sa propre survie avant le reste. Diavel, lui, cherchait à aider les joueurs par tous les moyens possibles. Néanmoins, Diavel avait une raison pour tout cela. Il assurait, ce faisant, l'héritage de sa femme, Chowa. Kirito, lui, avait une seule promesse à tenir.

Celle de revenir vivant.


End file.
